fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
McToons/Eps.2
PREVIOUSLY ON THE MCTOONS: * McBoo - YoshiEgg! Whats gotten into you! * YoshiEgg Nook - There's been a series or kidnapping and murders going on in Boo Woods, so I'm being cautious. * McBoo - Do you have any idea who's doing them. * YoshiEgg Nook - In fact, yes! Come in. Come in! Wipe your feet! * McBoo - Feet! * YoshiEgg Nook - Oh, right. Aaaanyway, the killer's name is...HA! IN YOUR FACE KILLER! * McBoo - What? * YoshiEgg Nook - You see, every time an ally is about to reveal the killer's name, he gets shot! * McBoo - Ya. * YoshiEgg Nook - Ya, well I didn't get shot when I was about to tell you that the killer's na- YoshiEgg Nook gets shot. * McBoo - Kay, let's try Clyde's house. It seems as though a killer in on the loose that can actually murder ghosts. So far, two people have been murdered, and three have gone missing; O'Lantern, Akro Bat, and Ghoularry. Will McBoo meet the same fate? McBoo goes to Clyde's door and rings the bell. * McBoo - Clyde? Are you there? * Clyde - Yes, what seems to be the trouble? * McBoo - Well, you see, it was just a normal night in the mansion, when I saw this strange guy that had been stabbed, he told me that there was a killer that can murder ghosts. Crazy hey? * Clyde - Murder...ghosts! * McBoo - And thats not the worst part! The next thing you know, the killer was right behind me and gave me this scar! * Clyde - Ooooooooo... And thats the worst part? * McBoo - No, then I went to YoshiEgg's house, and he was murdered, right before he was about to reveal the killer's name! Like always... * Clyde - Our friend YoshiEgg?! That must be the worst part! * McBoo - No, the worst part is that I got stuck with you. OF COURSE THATS THE WORST PART! * Clyde - This is crazy! We should report this immediately! * McBoo - Not until I save my friends; O'Lantern, Akro Bat, and Ghoularry! * Clyde - NO, REPORT FIRST! Clyde pulls out a gun. * McBoo - CLYDE?! * Clyde??? - No, not Clyde, FLAME! I'm only impersonating him! * McBoo - Then wheres the real Clyde. * Flame - Thats for me to know, and you find out! Wait...you won't find out! Ha ha ha! * McBoo - Wait, so your the killer?! * Flame - No, but I am now. DIE!!! * Booberry - LOVE ROCKET SMASH! Booberry knocks Flame's gun away. * McBoo - Booberry! What are you doing here?! * Booberry - Saving your butt! * Flame - Okay, you got me, but I'm not coming quietly! Flame eats McBoo. Booberry picks up Flame's gun. * Booberry - Let him go, or I'm let you have it! * Flame - And so will your little husband. I'll spit him out, if you let me escape. * Booberry - Fine... Booberry drops the gun. Flame spits out McBoo. * Flame - So long suckers! Flame runs off. * Booberry - Are you okay honey? * McBoo - Somewhat... * Booberry - What should we do now? * McBoo - Grab the gun and follow Flame, he'll lead us to the real killer. McBoo and Booberry take the gun and follow Flame. Inside Clyde's house, Clyde is locked in the closet. * Clyde - ...help... WHO IS THIS REAL KILLER? WILL FLAME LEAD MCBOO AND BOOBERRY TO HIM (OR HER)? WILL ANYONE SAVE CLYDE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE MCTOONS! Category:McToons Category:Fan Fiction Category:McBoo (series)